


Sometimes ur asked to write an mpreg fic set in high school and u do it bc u don’t like letting ppl down

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [28]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: High School AU, Hooking up, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, hot jock Cole, local nerd Jay, uh oh jay is havin a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: Cole gets Jay knocked up. They are both high schoolers, so uh oh.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1306706
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Sometimes ur asked to write an mpreg fic set in high school and u do it bc u don’t like letting ppl down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISHIPFORDAYS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPFORDAYS/gifts).

Jay wouldn’t say he hated high school. Only some of it.  
Like maybe 97%.  
And the rest of that was all dedicated to gazing at local hottie, Cole Hence.  
Quarterback, ladies man, and absolute sweetheart.  
And just Jay’s luck! A friend of a friend of a friend (namely, Zane, who’s friend’s with Lloyd, who’s friend’s with Kai), has gotten hot tickets to a rager Cole was throwing while his parents were out of town.  
“You really want to go?” Zane asked, glancing Jay up and down. “Everyone will be there.”  
Jay knows what Zane’s hinting at. He was no stranger to the occasional bully, most of which were Cole’s friends.  
But they didn’t know that the nerd and the jock had a friendship, and there’s no way Cole would let him be hurt in his sight.  
“Yeah, I know. It’s fine. It’s fine.” Jay shrugged. “We’ll be fine.”

Jay got drunk very quickly. He was always a lightweight, but somehow things had spiralled even further this time.  
Specifically because now he had Cole - sexy Cole, that one - on top of him.  
“God Jay.” Cole’s words were slurred. “Mm. Wanted to fuck that little ass for long.”  
Jay squirmed, hands grabbing at Cole’s sides, desperate to have him pushed in further.  
“Talk nerd shit to me.” Cole mumbled as he thrusted.  
“Scientific advancements on AI are really going through the roof. Supposedly, they can register human emotion now.” Jay’s words were mixed together, and he barely knew what he was saying.  
“Mm. God. Fucking nerd. So hot. So cute.”  
Jay writhed in ecstasy. “Talk jock stuff to me?”  
“Ugh, um,” Cole thrusted. “... balls.”  
Jay snorted, raising his head to meet Cole’s lips. “Harder?”  
Cole thrust again, pounding into Jay’s ass.

To no one’s surprise, Jay’s body ached in the morning. He’d shifted in his cover to notice another person, heart at a million miles a minute when he realises said person was Cole.  
He and Cole had...  
Jay has to be dreaming.  
The quarterback had one hand pressed to his forehead, rubbing his temples.  
So he was awake too.  
Jay attempted to sit up, but the world was spinning. Surely Cole wouldn’t mind if he stayed here just a little longer right?  
Who was he kidding! Of course Cole would mind.  
Jay was psyching himself up into getting out of the bed. A killer headache couldn’t stop him. Right? Right??  
“Jay? You awake?” Cole’s voice was groggy.  
“Mhm.” Jay was terrified.  
“I - gimme a minute. Hold on.” Cole slowly inched himself upwards, pressing a hand to Jay’s arm when he went to do the same. “Wait here. I’m gonna go - ugh - coffee.”

Cole came back a few minutes later, two mugs in hand.  
“Here. Should help.” Cole offered the cup. Clearly, he was far more used to hangovers.  
“I’ve sent all the stragglers home.”  
“Mhm.” Jay was taking that as his cue to leave. “I’ll um - don’t worry, I’ll be out of your hair soon.”  
“No. You won’t.”  
A silence hung over them. Both knowing they needed to talk about what had happened, and yet both desperate to avoid the topic.  
Jay sipped his coffee. “It’s, uh, good. I mean, you make good coffee.”  
“Huh? Oh. Thanks.” Cole sat back in his bed stiffly.  
More stifling quiet.  
“Um-”  
“I-”  
Both stopped as they talked at the same time.  
“No, no, you go.” Jay said as Cole gestures for Jay to continue.  
“Ah. Oh. I’m not - um - I’m not too great at this talking shit. But, we slept together. As in, me and you, having sex, last night. And that’s... uh, can’t say I saw it coming.”  
Jay flushed. “I - sorry.”  
“Sorry? No! No, jeez, I was pretty into it.”  
“If you’re straight you don’t have to-”  
Cole scoffed. “Jay, I’m many things, but straight ain’t one of em.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah. Obviously the guys on the football team don’t know, god knows what would happen if they found out, and the cheerleaders don’t know either.”  
“It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone this happened. Hell, we can pretend this didn't happen.”  
“No! No, I - Jay, I don’t sleep with people I’m not attracted to. Even if I’m drunk.”  
Jay’s brain was mush but he could pick up what Cole was putting down.  
“What?”  
“I - if you’d like, we could go on a date? Or something? Out of town, but...” Cole smiled bashfully.  
“That - that sounds amazing! I’d love to.”  
Cole beamed brighter.

It was after around a month of dates that Jay started feeling nauseous. And several consecutive days of vomiting later, his parents sat him down.  
“Jay.” Edna bit her lip. “Have you met someone?”  
Jay flushed. “Uhh...”  
“And if you did, you used protection, right?” Ed butt in.  
“What? I - dad! That’s...”  
“There’s something we never told you Jay. You’re a carrier. We didn’t think you’d ever need to know at this age, because-”  
“What?” Jay’s eyes were wide.  
Carriers were incredibly rare, and almost undetectable in a line-up of men. It was their inner biology that was a little different. And Jay was one? And he hadn’t been told?  
“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?” Jay furrowed his brow.  
“Because we know how hard it is to be a carrier at your age! All the teasing, all the nasty remarks from your peers... We just wanted to protect you.”  
Ah. Jay could understand that.  
However, a more pressing issue.  
“You’re telling me now because...?”  
“Well, you’ve been a throwing up in the mornings, and we’ve noticed you’ve been going out with Cole more, so we just wanted to check...” Edna glanced Jay up and down.  
“What? You think I’m pregnant?” Jay felt dizzy. He was 16 years old. He could not have a child. No.  
“There’s a chance. Unless you can safely say you haven’t had any ‘encounters’. In which case, you need to go to a doctor to figure out where all this vomit is coming from!”  
Jay leaned his head back. Oh god. Oh dear god.  
“We thought so... a pregnancy test won’t do any harm.” Ed prompted, procuring the package from nowhere.  
Jay looked at it, quietly took the box, and slinked to the bathroom.

Wonderful. Great. Absolutely amazing. He was pregnant at 16 years old with the child of a guy he’d only been romantically seeing for a month.  
They weren’t even ‘exclusive’!  
And it wasn’t like abortions even worked for men. No sir, if a guy got knocked up, it was baby time, no matter how the dude felt about it.  
Jay sobbed into Edna’s arms, his dad patting his back gently.  
“I can’t have a baby! I can’t! I can’t!” Jay wailed.  
“I know honey. I know. Shh. Shh. It’s okay sweetheart.” Edna rocked Jay gently.  
“What am I supposed to do?” Jay sniffed, clutching his mother.  
“I - I really don’t know. But your father and I are always here for you. Always.”  
Jay nodded.

Jay was avoiding Cole like the plague, blocking his number in a fit of panic and dodging seeing him in the halls at school.  
Until Cole cornered him.  
“Oi, Jay!” Cole called, gang of cronies behind him.  
Jay legged it.  
Cole thundered after him, his friends staying behind, but that didn’t really matter to Jay. What mattered was not having to face up to Cole.  
Ugh. He should never try and outpace a football superstar.  
Jay had a massive stitch, and he doubled over behind the school shed.  
Cole didn’t look like he’d even broken a sweat. His arms were folded, and he looked upset.  
Fuck, he probably was upset.  
“Jay! What the fuck? You’ve been avoiding me!”  
“Uhhhh....” Jay’s eyes darted around.  
“Jay. Seriously. Did I do something? I thought things were going really well.”  
“They were. They were. You haven’t done anything.”  
“I don’t understand what went wrong.” Cole’s voice wavered a little.  
“I-” Jay lowered his voice. “We should talk about this later.”  
“No, because you’ll just keep avoiding me!”  
“I promise. I won’t. I’m sorry. I just really, really don’t wanna talk about this here.”  
Cole bit his lip.  
“Come to mine after school?” Jay offered.  
With a nod, Cole squeezed Jay’s shoulder. “Okay. I hope you’re alright. You look a lil peaky.”

“Sorry, what?”  
Cole was sat, staring at Jay, slack jawed.  
“I know. It was a shock for me too. I didn’t even know I was...”  
“And it’s my-?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Oh.” Cole rubbed a hand over his face. “Do you know how, uh, far along you are?”  
“Around seven weeks. I’m sorry. I really am. I didn’t mean to cut you off- well I guess I did - I’m just scared.”  
“No, no, I get that!” Cole squeezed Jay’s arm. “I’m here for you though. Promise. I got you in this mess, I’m here to get you through it.”  
“Thanks.” Jay’s voice cracked ever so slightly.  
And then he was cuddled in Cole’s arms, sobbing, but ultimately, safe.

Cole had started hanging around with him more during school, much to the chagrin of his squad. But they were forming a new group now, Jay and Cole joined by Zane, Lloyd, Kai and Kai’s sister from the year below, Nya.  
Jay kept his mouth shut about his baby, excusing his nausea with comments about coming down with an illness, claiming he’d skipped school because of said illness, not willing to divulge information about his first ultrasound. Jay had described it in as much detail as he could to Cole, who was thoroughly invested in the baby, dedicated to staying involved.  
And then the weight gain started.  
Obviously, Jay was gonna end up with a baby bump, but he’d kind of forgotten in the panic of papers and homework. So he was disgruntled when met with pants that wouldn’t do up, and tops that had started lifting when he stretched upwards.  
“Hey chubster.” Kai teased. “Never would’ve thought you’d be a foodie.”  
Because of course, Jay was also ridiculously hungry, a cover for his growing stomach for now.  
“Fuck off.” Jay mumbled. Cole glances at him warily, a hand on his thigh signalling ‘do you want me to say something?’  
Cole was the only one allowed to feel Jay’s belly, and only when Jay felt okay with that kind of contact.  
The footballer had been coming round a lot more, the two of them spending hours in Jay’s room figuring out a plan. Were they keeping it? What were they supposed to do when Jay started showing? There were so many questions and neither boy knew the answer.

“Leave him alone.” Cole snapped, folding his arms at the football captain.  
Jay had just been pushed roughly against a wall. Maybe not deliberately, but Cole had gotten all defensive anyway.  
“Or what dude? You’ve started hanging with this fucking nerd for no reason. What’s the deal?”  
“That’s not your business Ty.” Cole snapped.  
“He’s gay you know.” One of the cheerleaders snorted.  
“Yeah. I know. I’m his boyfriend.”  
Silence.  
“What? You’re gay?” Ty was surprised.  
“Mm. Now move it.” Cole pushed passed him, dragging Jay in tow.  
Finding a quiet corner, Cole leaned in. “Are you okay?” He asked.  
“Yeah. Yeah. Are you sure you wanted to do that? You didn’t have to-”  
“I know. I want to.” Cole kisses Jay’s cheek. “The whole world should know.”

Three months later, Jay had a sizeable belly now, unable to be concealed.  
It wasn’t even like he looked fat. It was a painfully obvious baby bump.  
He was avoiding school like the plague.  
Cole has moved in with Jay and his parents, kicked out after coming out.  
He had plenty of reassurance flooding from his mouth, but they both knew the jig was up.  
Sure enough, when Jay stepped back into the school halls after the holiday, all eyes were on him.  
“Ha. Fucking girl!” Someone called.  
Jay blocked out as much of the teasing as he could, Cole fiercely lashing out against people who went too far.  
It was going to be fine.  
Jay knew that the moment he’d told Cole. He was safe. He and the baby were fine as long as Cole was there. And that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> No longer taking requests, sorry!!!
> 
> Also im sorry this isn’t That Great bc where I live we don’t have the Americana high school stuff, so it’s all very Movies, and also teen pregnancy ain’t rlly my vibes. Either way, I hope you enjoyed at least a little bit ISHIPFORDAYS!!!


End file.
